Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{1}{10}+15\dfrac{7}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{1}{10}} + {15} + {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {15} + {\dfrac{1}{10}} + {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{1}{10}} + {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{8}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{8}{10}$